<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vincit qui se vincit by mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis), Poorhuni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843839">Vincit qui se vincit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce'>mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni'>Poorhuni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Pact, Character Growth, F/M, Intelligent Vinda, Morally Gray Gellert, Petty Gellert, Pining, Vinda as Gellert's Queen Woman, healthy relationship, lots of flashbacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorhuni/pseuds/Poorhuni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert stands in Schloss Nurmengard, a chessmaster considering his board. With his 'Queen Woman' Vinda at his side he fights for the liberation of Wizardkind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gellert Grindelwald/Vinda Rosier, mentions of past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vincit qui se vincit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where luscious grass gave way to the barren peaks of the Austrian Alps, nestled in a blanket of snow, a grand castle towered imposingly over the valley underneath. The view from any of the windows would have been truly breathtaking, if not only because a single panel of glass was all that separated one from certain death, the air outside the castle grounds being far too thin to sustain life without assistance. This threat was not felt by the castle’s owner, who at that moment was deep within the heart of Schloss Nurmengard, for the room he inhabited was devoid of windows and lit solely by a table at its centre.  </p><p>The table, echoing the views surrounding the castle, was truly magnificent. Crafted from dark <em>lignum vitae wood</em> it displayed a most intricate map of the world, small pieces moving unbidden across the surface of the image, plotting out movements and developments. Gellert too may still have found the beauty in the piece, had he not been staring at it for the past hour, brows knitted together as he watched the figures playing out a bleak future for his cause were certain changes not immediately enacted.</p><p>On his right, there stood a young woman of slender stature and a prideful disposition. Her jet-black hair was tied in an elaborate knot, and clad in a flattering Brunswick green dress, she attracted the appreciative gaze of two of Gellert’s other Acolytes – Acolytes who, despite their usefulness, were certainly no match for his own prodigious skill. The eldest of the two at least had the sense to make his glances fleeting, keeping his focus – as he should – on the task at hand. The younger of Vinda’s would-be suitors, however, had neither the grace, nor the tact, to avert his gaze. Openly staring, his eyes followed her movements, and Gellert found himself watching the young man in return, the corner of his mouth twisting with displeasure not only at the grim future his map was prophesying but at the younger man's boldness.</p><p>Vinda, whose green eyes were focused on Gellert alone, appeared to be blissfully unaware of the man’s clumsy attempts at garnering her attention. As she spoke, tone purposeful and voice clear, Gellert used it as an excuse to cast a glance her way himself. Could he be imagining the small smile dancing around her lips? Was it an indication of something more significant in Abernathy’s gaze, a marker of a tryst between the two? Or perhaps, Gellert reasoned, it was this: Standing in a room of accomplished wizards, an equal, presenting vital information to them, working towards a cause that he knew she held especially close to her heart. </p><p>Yes, that would be it. Abernathy was not the most stalwart in romance, his eyes roving to any pretty thing that happened to cross his path. And Vinda Rosier was more than pretty – as uncomfortable as that admission had made him some years earlier when he’d recognised the indicators of a blossoming affection for him in the young witch. While he had never sought to embarrass her by explicitly raising the subject he had done his best to subtly dissuade her and seemingly had succeeded in his mission. He had not had, for some time now, had any reason to believe Vinda was any more than a loyal follower; their relationship was based on a mutual, but platonic, respect.</p><p>But she could certainly do much better than Abernathy, this he promised himself was what was irking himself about this one-sided exchange – that, and nothing more. </p><p>He stood, turning his attention fully to the assembled Acolytes, the map moving rapidly from a proposed battle and coming to rest, as it always did, on its home. “An additional development that must be shared with you all. As you are aware, I have been occupied for some time with recruiting the Obscurial known as Credence Barebone. We have been fortunate to gain such a powerful ally for the cause. I have freed him from the name bestowed upon him by the Second Salemer who prevented him from living as his true self. Who punished him for any sign of the greatest gift we wizards have. </p><p>“I would ask you all to refer to him now only as Aurelius. A fitting title for one who shares the rare skill we have been blessed with. Now that the filth of his rotten upbringing has been stripped away, he can shine, resplendent and golden in the light of the true nature of the new world we will build together.” </p><p>For a moment, reverential silence permeated the war room as his Acolytes absorbed his words, allowing their minds and hearts to be intertwined with his cause even more deeply and irreversibly. Their eyes shone with hope and wonder, and it was all too easy for Gellert to see that the image he had painted on the canvas of their minds was as glorious as he had intended it to be.</p><p>“Aurelius is a delicate young man, sensitive and kind. While he carries our cause in his heart, I would encourage you all to be careful with him. The control he has gained over his powers under my instruction thus far is astounding, but still incomplete. He has far to go before he masters himself fully. Provoking him, in any way, even for sport would be… Unwise. We cannot allow japery or clumsiness to press him into the hands of our enemies.” He did not need to state outloud the displeasure it would cause him should they choose not to heed his warning nor the consequences of invoking it. After all, as stunning as Nurmengard was, it already held inhabitants who would never again see the outside world. </p><p>Dutifully playing the role assigned to her, Vinda allowed her gaze to rest on the eyes of the other Acolytes, waiting for them to convey that they were willing to follow their leader’s orders, that Gellert’s words had left no room for questions and doubts, and when they subtly inclined their heads one by one, she followed suit. There was a certain elegance in making one’s followers believe that their will was free, that their conclusions were born from an independent mind, and while the Acolytes present in the room had all crossed the scorching flames of the spell Gellert himself had invented without being singed by them, Gellert had long ceased to be one to give away his trust generously.<br/>
<br/>
“Rest assured that we shall treat Aurelius with the utmost caution,” Vinda promised, and the other Acolytes nodded in agreement. “We will do our best to make him feel comfortable and welcome, to make him think of <em> Schloss Nurmengard </em> as his new home.”</p><p>Gellert inclined his own head, with a small smile, a simulated show of gratitude for their aquiession to his request. He had, of course, expected nothing less and would not have accepted it either. He hoped – for Credence now freed from Mary-Lou’s clutches was both flighty and tempestuous – that it would be enough. He rarely killed those who opposed him, so it would be a shame if some tragedy were to befall one of his loyal supporters, which brought him to his next point. </p><p>“Abernathy.” The sound of his name raised the attention, and the gaze, of the young American, but Gellert watched as it settled, once more, somewhere past his shoulder. His lips twitched beneath his pale moustache. “You will return to America. Director Graves has been found and will no doubt be returned to his rightful position as Director of Magical Law enforcement. Simonsen, I need you in Britain. Vos will accompany you. Smits for you, I think-” He continued assigning countries and cities to the Acolytes gathered; it did not take long, as only a few had been assembled in the inner chamber –  and with their missions assigned, to spread the word to every corner of the wizarding world, Gellert concluded their meeting. </p><p>He and Vinda would, of course, remain and it was with some irritation that he realised Abernathy was still hovering but at least this time seemingly seeking his attention. Turning it onto the younger wizard, he raised his eyebrows in a silent question, granting Abernathy the chance to share what was causing him to linger so. </p><p>Abernathy wavered for a second. It was not difficult for Gellert to infer the nature of his thoughts: While Abernathy had felt instrumental in helping Gellert escape America, while he had worked tirelessly to prove himself, to earn his place here… It seemed far too informal to call Gellert by his first name. And <em> ‘Herr Grindelwald’ </em> was either simpering or hostile and neither option would be especially appealing. </p><p>Eventually, it would appear, he settled on avoiding the matter of address all together, clearing his throat instead, before speaking, “It’s not my intention to be disrespectful, but… Is America really where I can be of most use to you? You said it yourself: Percival Graves will be returning as Director and if there’s anyone there who can share your message…”</p><p>Gellert allowed himself a paternal, indulgent smile as Abernathy lost confidence and trailed off. “Percival Graves is an accomplished wizard, you’re correct. But I have no doubts the Picquery will have her suspicions. He has a difficult task ahead of him. Any assistance you can provide him will be instrumental in ensuring that America is liberated, Abernathy. No one knows your part in my escape, you can return to your position within MACUSA and help the cause from inside.”</p><p>Abernathy’s features relaxed and where there had been self-consciousness and traces of fear, there was now confidence and inspiration. Gellert had guessed correctly that Abernathy had perceived the act of sending him away as a punishment, as an aspersion of his loyalty. Which, as Gellert had just assured them both could not have been further from the truth. “You’re of course correct. I apologize for having doubted your farsightedness.”</p><p>“Please, do not ever hesitate to raise your concerns, Abernathy. I appreciate it,” Gellert lied. He had, at least, had the sense to do so in near privacy. </p><p>And with a bow, a smile and a bolstered sense of self, Abernathy exited the room with his head held high.<br/>
<br/>
Vinda, who had witnessed the exchange in silence and seemed to have waited for the sound of footsteps to fade away, turned to face Gellert, and when she spoke, her tone was conspiratorial. “They’re convinced that there’s nothing more to your request than kindness towards Credence,” she observed. “They will not doubt your generosity and good will.” Her lips quirked up in a small smile. </p><p>“Good.” It would not serve him for the manipulations he was using on Credence to escape his castle, after all, lest someone attempt to uncover the truth. “How is the boy faring?” Gellert was trying to remain remote from Credence who was not fully comfortable with him and who might, just possibly, connect Gellert to the disguise he had used the first time he had tried to recruit an Obscurial child to his cause.</p><p>“It is true that Credence will require further encouragement and positive reinforcements, but I believe that it’s just a matter of time until he discards his former morals and embraces our cause as his new purpose. The Maledictus, on the other hand…” She paused, and a subtle sneer crept its way onto her features. “The Maledictus is still recovering from the burns inflicted by your spell, and it is not far-fetched to assume that her loyalty to the Obscurial alone is the reason she was able to cross the flames. It is likely that she will remain wary of you for a long time and that she will attempt to dissuade the boy from playing his part. I suggest we drive a wedge between the two of them, destroy their bond, and get rid of the Maledictus the very moment Credence no longer regards her as someone important to him.” </p><p>“Mmm.” The Maledictus was an unpleasant complication. It was unfortunate the Credence was so bonded to the creature. But Gellert could not rush things with the boy again. Last time he had lost his patience – and that had nearly destroyed his chances at recruiting Credence completely. “It is a delicate situation. She is, at the very least, keeping him stable.” And that was important. Vinda’s distaste was only natural, few wizards were fond of Maledictus’, after all but… Nagini had magic – the blood curse was proof of that – and her status as an outcast did not concern him. It was just another arrow in his quiver. </p><p>He could convince her too, he was certain, of a bright future where all those with magic could be celebrated. She would come around, she would keep Credence happy, and that – that was more likely than getting Credence to cast her aside. He did not seem the fickle type – unlike some. </p><p>For a moment, Vinda appeared to consider his words. Not unlike Gellert’s former self, she had always been prone to chasing after extremes, to allowing her convictions to determine her course of action more than her rationale, yet under his tutelage, she had developed a remarkable level of self-awareness and she rarely required more than a gentle reminder to rein in her impulsiveness and exert moderation.</p><p>For that reason, it did not come as a surprise to him that Vinda conceded, “You may be right, Gellert. It appears to be more prudent to root out her doubts instead. If you’d like, I can see to it personally.”</p><p>Were it anyone but Vinda – given the opinion she had expressed of the Maledictus only moments before – he may have doubted her intentions. But Vinda Rosier was not anyone else. If she offered her help, he could rest assured she would do everything in her power to follow his design. He could, of course, turn to Queenie, but he didn’t want to overstretch her and her talents were best used on wrangling Credence whose emotional turmoil meant he required a deeper insight that her natural talents easily provided. </p><p>In addition to that, friendship offered from one’s enemy, it could be a powerful tool in convincing Nagini of Gellert’s intentions to uplift <b>all</b> of Wizardkind. </p><p>He nodded. “I would appreciate that, she’ll need a gentle hand no doubt.” And while he had tempered some of his impatience and irascibility, his tolerance for those who could not appreciate his viewpoint was limited. His words worked best on those who already held something in their hearts for his message, and Nagini was here for the boy, and nothing else. Vinda would do better at bringing her around. </p><p>She too had thorns, but true to the Rosier name,she was much better at concealing them when dealing with societal niceties and difficult people. She was a true blushing rose, which, as he found his gaze lingering, he remembered was not an observation he was alone in making. He looked away, glancing back at the map, its little figures moving around.</p><p>“Abernathy seemed loathe to leave. He thinks I doubt his loyalty… It is telling, perhaps, that his mind jumped so quickly to that conclusion.” He did not ask her opinion, but his gaze began to pull back to her, silently requesting it. </p><p>Vinda did not answer his unspoken question immediately, her thoughts seemed to linger on the man who had regarded her with unconcealed desire, and when she did give a voice to her assessment at last, she appeared to be doing so with carefully-chosen words. “He may not be unlike the rest of us,” she mused, and there was a pensiveness to her tone that pinned Gellert’s gaze on her, his lips thinning slightly. “His loyalty to your cause appears to be genuine, his dedication to the Greater Good fervent and infectious. The seeds you planted within him have been well nurtured. It’s a shame that his vision is still clouded by superficial sentiments…”</p><p>“Hmm.” And who had been nurturing them, he wondered. Vinda, of course; she had been tasked with doing so. There were perhaps regrets about that now. He could have escaped MACUSA another way, surely. His mood, however, lifted slightly as she continued. “Superficial sentiments?” he asked, and his nonchalance was entirely feigned but authentically presented. “You’ve noticed, then, how he looks at you?” Then again, a blind man would have noticed it. </p><p>“He looks at all women like that. If the Legillimens and I are in the same room he near breaks his neck trying to admire us both.”</p><p>Was that jealousy in her tone or just derision in general? Was she dismissing his concerns? For that was all they were, he told himself. Her statement was correct, after all, which was the point. “You deserve better than him,” he stated firmly and plainly. While the conniving and simpering purebloods of Europe were not especially appealing – some no-name, no-account wizard from America was not an improvement on those prospects. A match that pleased him didn’t spring to mind – even less one he would care to suggest with her looking at him. “If his affection is that flighty, you would do better not to entertain it.”</p><p>For a brief moment, something akin to hurt flashed across Vinda’s features, then vanished into nothingness, giving birth to the doubt that it may have been a figment of his imagination.</p><p>“I shall consider your advice,” Vinda said before inclining her head gracefully, and exited the room, leaving Gellert to his conflicted thoughts.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>